


can't you tell?

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [19]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	can't you tell?

 Burbor woke up surprissingly early, to the storking of his hair. He murmured something incopehensible and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the left side of the bed.   
"Mm-mornin'" he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply "who am i talking to today"  
The man beside him smiled gently, still petting dwarfs hair "can't you tell?"  
"Mmmmm.... Im to tired to guess now. I'm not fully awake yet. And.... hello Max"  
Redhead laughed "oh, so you can tell!"  
"Mhm, Fred would answer me right away, and not played with guessing" he cuddled closer to Max "its nice seeing you so early. But, since you woke me up, you could be usefull and make us both breakfast"  
"Haha, as you wish, my Princess" max laughed and kissed burbor nose before going :) 


End file.
